Senses
Senses Senses are a character's ability to detect external stimuli, via the senses of sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. Special Types of Senses Infrared Vision: The ability to see into the infrared spectrum. X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. Tier 0 (Subhuman) The character's senses are weaker than those of a human, with them having poorer sight, weaker hearing, inferior smell, duller touch, and less delicate taste. Tier 1 (Human) Tier 1 senses allow the character to experience stimuli within the limits of human range, meaning they would have a relatively poor sense of smell compared to many animals, detailed eyesight without much dark vision, fairly keen touch, as well as passable senses of taste and hearing. Tier 2 (Enhanced) Senses of the second tier are slightly beyond those of human capability. Characters with this level of senses are able to see in better detail over greater distances, as well as in lower light conditions, and keener hearing, akin to that of a predatory animal. However, this might mean that certain noises can incapacitate them. Their senses might also enable them to detect more subtle odors, while their taste could allow them to notice flavors that might otherwise be imperceptible, and touch that allows them to detect more minute particles of whatever they make contact with. Tier 3 (Posthuman) The senses within Tier 3 stretch well beyond human limits. For most, all but the deepest darkness poses no trouble to them, and at the height of the tier, they are able to make out sensations from hundreds of yards away, as if they were directly near them. This allows many within this tier to track and distinguish individuals by their scent, as well as scan the heartbeats of those in proximity to them with their hearing. Tier 4 (Superhuman) Tier 4 senses max out at individuals being able to detect stimuli from a few short miles away, to a maximum of ten, the minimum being a thousand yards or so. Furthermore, they are able to closely examine the bodily functions of individuals nearby them, being able to easily discern heartbeats, and at higher levels even hear the sound of blood flowing or bones and muscles grinding against each other within an individual's body. Tier 5 (Mystical) The senses of Tier 5 are at the very least spanning of ten miles, capping out at one hundred miles away. With senses such as these, characters are able to examine objects at the cellular at the lower end and at the higher end, sub cellular level, making organelles plainly visible to them. Tier 6 (Supernatural) Tier 6 senses at the span between one hundred and one thousand miles away, also allowing characters to make observations down at the molecular level at the pinnacle of this tier. Tier 7 (Mythic) Planet spanning senses make up the pinnacle of this tier, whilst the minimum rungs can stretch out across continents, a thousand miles at minimum. Users can also make observations at a subatomic level through their own raw senses, being able to examine minute particles such as electrons, protons, and neutrons. Tier 8 (Celestial) Characters at this tier of senses are possessed of senses that can exceed that of a planet, and can span up to an entire solar system. Tier 9 (Exalted) At this tier of senses, an individual is able to detect various stimuli across vast sectors of space, up to a galactic scale. Tier 10 (Empyrean) This level of senses enables a character to stretch their perception out beyond an entire galaxy, up to an entire dimension. Tier 11 (Transcendent) An individual with senses of this tier are able to detect stimuli through inter dimensional barriers.Category:Powers